Worlds Apart
by MavsGirl22
Summary: He brought his lips right by her ear and lightly placed his hands on her hips. His breath was hot on her neck… “Who says I’m trying to come on to you?”... SoraxKairi. Rating for alcohol, lang, and some adult themes.
1. Nice Tattoo

**A/N: **Rating is for future chapters, some language, drinking, and adult themes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters mentioned.

Nice Tattoo

Kairi looked at herself in the full length mirror one more time. She examined her outfit, scrutinizing her every curve and well thought-out flashes of bare flesh around her midsection and cleavage. She hated that the majority of her income depended on her outfit instead of her ability to make a mean martini, but business is business… The dark violet tank top accentuated her curvy figure and she decided the color did wonders for her skin and hair color. The blue jeans were a dark wash and fit perfectly, just tight enough to hug her hips just right. She ran her fingers through her shoulder-length crimson hair and puckered her scarlet lips at the mirror. Pleased with what she saw, she grabbed her bag and flew down the stairs.

"Nam! I'm off to work…I'll see you tonight. The band comes on at 10… And don't forget to bring your ID again! I don't think Hayner will let you in this time without it!"

"Okay, okay woman! Get out of here. Selphie and I will see you around 10!" Namine called from the living room. "Go make the rest of our rent money!" She yelled as Kairi laughed on her way out of the house.

She decided against driving; it was a short walk to the bar, and she enjoyed it. Her boots clicked on the sidewalk as she hurried down the busy street. Saturday night was usually busy in this part of the island. The late summer sun was setting, casting shadows across the streets that were alive with activity. She knew that tonight would be especially packed, with the live band that was going to be playing. She loved it when the manager of her establishment invited such bands to the bar…bandsmore people…and more peoplemore alcohol….and more alcoholmore tips for Kairi!

She came through the back door of the bar and was greeted by the strong smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. She breathed in the aroma… "Aaahhhh, home…" she said sarcastically as she smiled at the bouncer sitting nearby.

"Hey Kairi! You ready for a crazy night? I hear this band is the shit!" Hayner's eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Yeah Hay, I'm ready. Where's Ollete?" Kairi was eager to relieve the other bartender and start her shift.

"I think she's in the bar…isn't that were you bartenders hang out??" Hayner's words were laced heavily with sarcasm and he grinned at his own cleverness.

"Haha, I'll see ya' later." She smirked at her friend and made her way over to the bar. Ollete was leaning over a drink and twirling her hair in her fingers as she poured thick rum into a glass, her hips slightly swaying to the music playing over the speakers. There were only three guys at the bar, and they were all fixated on Ollete's ass.

"Hey girl, you ready to go home yet?" Kairi slipped behind the bar and smiled at her friend.

"Kairi! Hey, I didn't even realize you were here. Uh, yeah…just let me tab these guys out and then it's all yours!!" She hurriedly rang up the checks, gathered her tips and sat of the end of the long bamboo bar to count her earnings.

"How'd you do today?" Kairi knew that if Ollete did well during the day shift, it usually meant she was in for a long, money making night. Most of the time, she easily made twice what Ollete did.

"Um, around $200. Pretty good day… You're going to have a great night. I hear that band that is coming plays an awesome show… I'll be back around 10 to see the show…so if you need any help back here just let me know!" Ollete offered, knowing that Kairi would most likely turn down her offer. She didn't mind splitting the tips, but she did mind splitting the authority. Kairi liked being behind the bar and being in control of her surroundings.

"Thanks girl, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Enjoy your night off, I expect to see you on the other side of this baby tonight!" she patted her palm on the bar and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora? Sora! Wake up…" Riku yanked the blanket off his friend's head and punched him in the ribs… "DUDE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Jesus, Riku! What the hell do you want?" Sora creased his brow in frustration, glaring at the blurry outline of his friend standing in front of him. He grabbed his side and sat up in the bed.

"It's time to start setting up…We're finally here."

Sora rolled his eyes and stretched his arms high above his head, arching his back in an attempt to relieve some of the stiffness in his muscles. This would be the fifth show in four days and he was exhausted.

"Dude! Come on! The show starts in two hours and we haven't even—"

"Okay! I'm up…jeez… Can I at least get dressed or do you want me to do the show naked?" He sarcastically smirked at Riku.

"Okay, now that I know you're naked I'm leaving… But hurry the hell up!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

Sora rolled his eyes again as he slipped on a pair of black boxer-briefs. He grabbed a pair of faded ripped blue jeans and pulled them up over his hips, buckling the black belt around him. He cursed himself for not packing shorts. It was so freaking hot on this island, and with it being in the end of summer, his jeans and T shirts had not proved very sensible. After glancing at the thermometer on the wall, he decided against a shirt for now. He was just going to sweat through it anyways while they unloaded and set up. He shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers and splashed some cold water on his face, letting it run down his cheek bones and drip from his jaw line. His feeble attempts at taming his wild brunette locks were unsuccessful and he splashed some water through his hair and just let it spike out in its usual fashion.

He looked at himself in the vanity mirror and was pretty pleased with the tall tan guy staring back at him. He looked around the trailer quickly and when he was pleased no one was there, he flexed his biceps and smiled at the mirror. He was glad he had recently decided to get the tattoo that encircled the upper part of his bicep in a tribal design.

"SORA! Are you giving yourself a manicure??!! LET'S GO!!" He stole one last glance at the mirror and bolted out the door as Riku's scream pierced his eardrum for what he was sure would not be the last time that night.

"Where's Roxas and Axel?" Sora looked around the back alley for his friends. The setting sun's rays cast long shadows across the dimly lit alley.

"They're unloading, which is what you should be doing… Grab some gear and start setting stuff up on stage!" Riku heaved a drum case over his shoulder and started for the back door to the bar.

"Yes sir!" Sora saluted his friend and Riku scoffed at his reaction. Sora grabbed his guitar case and threw his arm through a loop of cables and wires. He picked up a black duffle bag with his free hand and made his way into the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was trying to get the bar ready for the huge crowd of people she knew would be packing the bar soon. She glanced on the blinking clock on the wall. 9:30…She was so busy washing used glasses and putting them away that she hadn't even noticed when a shirtless guy sat down at the long end of the bar and waited patiently to be served. After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

"What does a guy have to do to get a drink around here?"

Kairi was startled and she frowned as she looked up from her post. He frown dropped as her eyes met with the deep azure gaze of a very shirtless, very sweaty, customer. His tanned skin emphasized his deep blue eyes and his smile was lopsided, but still incredibly sexy. His thick brown hair stood out in spikes all over his head and small beads of sweat were formed on his forehead and ran down his temples. The tribal tattoo around his left bicep accentuated his muscular frame and Kairi blushed as her eyes wandered across his broad shoulders and toned chest. "Oh, um…sorry…I didn't see you there." She smiled as she regained her composure. "What can I get ya?"

"Bottle of water please."

Kairi was surprised at the request, but she turned around and reached into the icy water to fish out a bottle of water.

He watched intently as she leaned over the tub of ice and smiled when he noticed the red ink peeking out from the top of her jeans occupying the bare patch of flesh between her belt and the bottom of her dark violet tank top. His gaze fell a little south, to her ass as she stood on her tip toes so as to reach the bottom of the tank.

She abruptly turned around with the water in hand.

"Nice tattoo."

Kairi could swear she saw the slightest blush in the guy's cheeks, but waved it off. He really had an air of confidence around him…"Oh, uh…thanks." She handed him the drink and wiped her arm off with a towel. "Sorry. It was at the very bottom. We don't have a whole lot of people come in here for a bottle of water."

"I'm sure" he smiled coyly.

"You know, there is a sign at the door…" She smiled and pointed a finger at him, playfully raising her eyebrows "…No shirt, no shoes, no service…."

"Well, I guess I should be going then…" the mystery stranger winked at her and slid a five dollar bill across the bar. "Keep the change." He turned and made his way through the growing crowd of people towards the backstage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys…we all know the line up, right?" Riku was pacing the room going through the night's line up as he always did right before a show.

"Riku, chill man. We've done this a thousand times." Roxas was squatted on the coach beating his drum sticks against the coffee table in front of him. "We know the line up, that dude Pence is setting up in the sound and light booth, everything's cool."

"Hey guys!" Sora shut the door to the dressing room behind him and plopped down on the couch next to Roxas.

"Dude! You're not even dressed yet? What the fuck have you been doing?!" Riku stormed over to his friend and pulled him off the couch. "Go get ready!"

Sora reached into his bag and pulled out a dark grey tank top with a black skull and cross bones on the front. He quickly slid it over his torso and plopped back down in his previous position as he gulped down a bottle of water. "There…" he said, smacking his lips, "All done!" He smirked at his friend and then flew his hands up to his neck in sudden desperation. "My chain??!! Where is my chain?!" He looked around the dressing room as Axel threw the crown-shaped necklace to his friend.

"Dude, I've gotcha covered." Axel smirked.

"You guys freak out too easily" Roxas laughed as he continued his beat on the table, making small moon shaped dents in the soft wood.

Sora frowned as he latched the chain around his neck. He never did a show without his necklace, and the added weight around his neck comforted him.

Suddenly a head popped in the door. "You guys ready to go on?" The manager of the bar was eager to get the show started and nodded to the band members when they smiled and nodded their heads in response.

"Okay guys! Let's do this!" Sora yelled as he grabbed his Gibson guitar and threw the strap over his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: HAHA…..Sora checking himself out in the mirror….ttttttooooo funny….


	2. Killer Moves

**A/N: **The songs that are mentioned in this chap are "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace (All too fitting for Riku, don't you think??), "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd (although I prefer the Shinedown version…), and "Inside of You" by Hoobastank.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or any of the characters mentioned.

Killer Moves

"Kairi, hey!" Namine shouted over the sweaty bodies around the bar. She stood on her tip toes trying to see over the heads in front of her.

"Hey girl!" Kairi reached across the bar and pulled her roommate through the crowd of people. "You made it!...Damn girl! Who are you trying to impress?" Kairi laughed and jokingly posed at her blond friend.

"Well you never know…" Namine smiled and smoothed her hands over the short white dress she was wearing. He blond strands fell loosely around her face and Kairi was instantly jealous of her ability to always stand out in a party.

"Well, you look fantastic! Where's Selph?" Kairi scanned the crowd in front of the bar, searching for their spunky friend.

"In the bathroom…"

"Oh…" Kairi turned her attention back to Namine "Well, what do you want?"

"I dunno. Just make me up one of your concoctions." Namine yelled over the dull roar of voices and the faint sound of music still coming from the speakers. "Hey…what time is the band supposed to be on again?"

Kairi had her back turned to Namine as she selected the bottles of alcohol she needed. "What?"

"I said—"

"LADIES AND GENTLMENT…I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE, FOR YOUR LISTENING PLEASURE…..WORLDS APART!!"

"Never mind!!" The room got exceedingly louder with screams and the steady beat of a drum and bass guitar. When the lead guitar strummed in rhythm, Namine's words were lost in the resonance.

"THANK YOU DESINTY ISLAND!" The silver haired lead singer screamed into the microphone. "LET'S GET THIS FUCKING PARTY STARTED!"

Kairi spun around to face the stage and cheered as she poured Namine's and Selphie's drinks. The rhythm emitting from the stage was very seducing and she found herself swinging her hips and bouncing her head in beat with the bass guitar. She handed Namine her drink and smiled at her.

"Thanks" Namine mouthed the word to her friend and turned around to enjoy the show.

Kairi admired the band as she danced behind the bar. The bassist was skinny and very tall. His bright red hair was spiked all over his head and fell in his eyes as he banged his head with each strum of his fingers. Compared to the radiance of his locks, Kairi felt almost ashamed to call herself a redhead. The diamond tattoos under both of his piercing emerald eyes, though unusual, were very sexy.

A blond haired, blue eyed guy sat behind the drum set, and although she couldn't make out most of his features, he also had a very alluring look.

The lead singer was very handsome, his aquamarine eyes and silver should-length hair contrasted sharply against his tan skin. He was dressed in blue shorts and his white tee clung to his muscular chest as he clutched the microphone stand as he sang into it.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever tame  
This animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Kairi continued to fill orders and pour drinks as she glided behind the bar, shaking her hips to the music. "_Hayner was right, these guys rock_!" she said to herself as she scanned the stage. Her gaze fell on the lead guitarist as he sang back up vocals for the second verse.

_I cant escape myself  
I cant escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever tame  
This animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

For the rest of the song she focused on him, realizing he was the mystery guy that had been sitting at her bar earlier, ordering a bottle of water. She was mesmerized by him, the red guitar around his neck sat low on his waist and, even from across the room, she could see the muscles in his arms flex every time her strummed the strings; however, a long grey tank top now shrouded his toned chest and abs. He was very talented, and he grinded his hips and bobbed his head to the beat of the song. Every once in a while, on cue, he leaned into the microphone stand in front of him and sang.

She watched him as they played several songs similar to the first and averted her eyes only when he caught her staring…or when someone ordered a drink. It suddenly dawned on her why he hadn't ordered an alcoholic drink earlier… _Duh, the alcohol would numb his throat, making it hard to sing! _She laughed at herself and continued dancing to the music and filling orders for the next hour of the set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was brought out of her reverie by the sound of the lead singer speaking into the microphone "Okay guys! We are going to take five…but my buddy here on lead guitar has a treat for you." Riku waved his hand at Sora. Sora grabbed a different guitar, wrapped the strap around his neck and pulled a tall bar stool over to the microphone stand.

"Thanks, Riku…" he muttered under his breath as Riku waved exiting the stage. Then he turned to the microphones in front of him. "Hey Destiny Island! You having a good time tonight?!?" The crowd roared in reply and he chuckled "I'll take that as a yes!!" He smiled and sat down on the stool, resting his feet high on the spools underneath him, allowing him to rest his guitar across his thigh. He plucked a few notes out on the guitar…as he continued strumming the melody he spoke into the microphone again "Okay guys, this is a song I wrote…all by myself…and this is the first time it is being preformed…so…if you don't like it……" he paused as he finished out the intro on the guitar "I don't care!" he said jokingly.

_Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say.  
And if you do this  
It will help you some sunny day._

_Oh yeah it will…_

Sora's smooth voice echoed throughout the bar and Riku was instantly jealous of his natural abilities, realizing that he would have to include Sora's voice in more of their sets…the crowd was eating him up!

_  
Take your time... don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass.  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love,  
And don't forget that,  
There is a someone up above._

_And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Baby be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son,  
If you can? If you can…_

Sora put all he had into the song and it was evident in his face as he hit every note perfectly. His fingers strummed the guitar resting on his thigh and the crowd fell silent as they swayed back and forth to the sound of his voice and music. Kairi was awestruck as she leaned against the bar and watched his every movement. He had worked up quite a sweat during the previous songs, which only accentuated his muscular frame as he strummed his fingers along the guitar strings. His voice was beautiful and it echoed in her ears as he sang.

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need now is in your soul,  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try.  
All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied._

_And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Baby be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?_

He had his eyes closed through most of the song and he arched his back and pulled in his chin as he hit the high notes. It was a trick he had learned from Riku, and it worked when he really needed to nail a note.

_Boy, don't you worry... you'll find yourself.  
Follow you heart and nothing else.  
And you can do this, oh baby… if you try.  
All I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied._

_And be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son, if you can?  
So Baby be a simple… be a simple of man.  
So won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?_

He finished the song and the crowd roared back to life. He smiled and was glad to see that they liked it. "Thank you! Thank you… the band will back on in about thirty minutes" he muttered into the microphone and exited the stage, dragging the stool behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd around the bar was finally starting to thin out as people took advantage of the intermission by taking bathroom breaks. Kairi also took advantage of the break and made herself a drink and sat down at one of the bar stools to enjoy it.

"Isn't the bartender supposed to be _behind _the bar?" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

Kairi spun around to once again meet the azure gaze of one very sexy lead guitarist. She smiled playfully at the young man and narrowed her gaze at him, "What… I don't deserve a break too?"

"Well… I guess we could excuse that." He smirked at her and sat down on the stool next to her.

Kairi started to get up, so as to offer her customer a drink, "Well, another bottle of wa—" her sentence was stopped short as he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back into the seat next to him. She blushed at the physical contact.

"I didn't come here for a drink…" He winked at her and leaned his elbow on the bar beside him as he faced her. "So…you got a name?"

She settled back into her barstool, facing him, "Kairi."

"Kairi, huh? Well, Kairi… name's Sora… I couldn't help but watch you during the set, and I must say… you have some killer moves!" he jumped off the stool and rocked his hips trying to imitate her "killer moves".

She laughed and jokingly smacked him on the shoulder. "Are you making fun of me?! Because I've seen a lot of bad pick up lines in my life…but I've got to say that getting made fun of definitely takes the prize!"

He laughed in response and then suddenly took a step toward her, straddling her legs as she sat on the bar stool. He brought his lips right by her ear and lightly placed his hands on her hips. His breath was hot on her neck… "Who says I'm trying to come on to you?" he whispered seductively in her ear, his lips barely grazing her skin, sending chills down her spine.

And just as soon as he was there, he was back on the bar stool beside her, sipping on a bottle of water. She didn't know if she should slap him or kiss him. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at him quizzically. "Hey...where'd you get that bottle of water?" She looked behind the bar to make sure no one was indeed trespassing.

"Oh…we have a whole case on the trailer. I bring them to every gig." He looked over at her and noted her confusion "I got one from you earlier to give me an excuse to come over here…." He said it matter-of-factly, as if she should have already processed that.

"Right." She smiled awkwardly as she felt heat rising to her cheeks once again. "Umm…great job up there, by the way." She attempted to change the subject to spare her any more embarrassment.

"Thanks." This time it was he who was blushing, and Kairi found pleasure in that fact.

"I especially liked the last song. You really have an amazing voice. You should consider doing lead vocals or something…"

"Who? Me? No… Riku's the one with the skills… Always has been…" He said between drinks. "But thanks anyways!" he smiled at her.

"Well…I should be getting back to work," she noticed a crowd once again building around the bar.

"Yep, same here." He downed the rest of his water and chunked the empty bottle into the trash can behind the bar. He stood up and walked across the dance floor back towards the stage. "Hey Kairi!" he called in a voice much different from the sexy one he had used earlier. Funny…he almost sounded like a kid. She spun around to see what he wanted "Is this how it goes?" Sora bent his knees and leaned over with his arms outstretched in front of him, overdramatically shaking his hips back and forth as he shimmied his way towards the stage.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh out loud at his antics as she threw a dish towel across the dance floor at him. "Nice try…but keep practicing!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi!" Selphie shrieked over the bar at her friend, "Who was that hot guy??!"

Kairi looked up at her friend and laughed as Namine swayed back and forth clutching the edge of the bar for dear life. "Namine…I think you've had enough tonight. You are such a lush!" she laughed at her roommate.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Who _was_ that??!!" Namine and Selphie looked at Kairi intently, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Well…he's uh….he's actually the guy on stage singing right now…" she replied shyly, and Sora stood front and center on the stage, his guitar around his neck as he sang into the microphone in front of him. Selphie looked at her friend in disbelief and Kairi blushed madly as she listened to the words the guy was singing as he stared at her from across the dance floor.

_It seems so obvious  
There's something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know..._

What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...

The song was very catchy and Kairi found herself once again dancing by herself behind the bar. She locked eyes with the singer on stage and she felt her heart rate speed up when he winked at her. _Okay, so maybe he's better at pick up lines than I originally thought…_

_Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to  
There is no limit   
To how far I will go...  
And I'm sure I can't pretend  
To be a gentlemen….  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know,   
Just gotta know..._

What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...

Namine giggled at Kairi and yelled over the music. "Hey, if you end up with him, you gotta introduce me to the drummer!" Kairi smiled an "okay" at her friend and continued dancing.

_For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say_

_That I never loose_

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?   
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I tried to keep the characters the way I saw them during the game…Riku is dark, Namine is kinda quiet, Selphie is a good friend (yet a little hyper and annoying), Roxas is cool but kind of dorky, Axel is just Axel, Olette is sweet, and Kairi is nice (for now….hehehehe). However, I just had to makeSora naughty because I love that song! Haha…what a flirt!


	3. Closing Time

Closing Time

Sora and the rest of the band sat on the edge of the stage, signing autographs for what seemed like forever. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:00. He eyed the bartender cleaning up behind the bar. She was wiping the bar top and leaning over very far in order to reach the furthest edge. Her hair fell in thick crimson strands around her face and she methodically jammed them behind her ears. From his vantage point he could see straight down her shirt and did not at all mind the view. Her breasts were full and he got lost in the deep valley between them…

"Dude! Where are you?" Roxas' voice broke his fantasy and he looked at the drummer not realizing he was smiling.

Roxas looked at him confusingly through a creased brow and then suddenly his face softened as he looked towards the direction of Sora's gaze and realized what he had interrupted. "Dude…she's hot!"

"Did someone say hot?" Axel broke in. He always seemed to have a tendency to be involved in any conversations that included the opposite sex.

"Yeah man, check out the smoking hot bartender!" Roxas gestured towards the bar with the marker in his hand.

"Hell. Which one? They're both babes!" Axel replied as he scratched his name across a CD cover.

"Hey guys…I've gotta bale." Sora suddenly interjected, his gaze never leaving the bar.

He threw his marker to Roxas, and jumped from the stage. He headed off towards the bar and smiled as he heard Riku call out from behind him "Hey man! Find out if she has any friends!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ollete offered to help Kairi clean up and break down the bar, she gladly accepted. The two girls were busy restocking the coolers full of beer when she heard Olette over her shoulder. "Sorry pal, last call was over an hour ago…"

Kairi turned around to see who the other bartender was speaking to, and not surprisingly she, again, found herself staring into his big blue eyes…again…

She immediately saw her chance to repay him for the impromptu come on earlier. "Actually, Ollete, I think we can make an exception…" she grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and poured an array of liquids and a few ice cubes into them. She slid one across the bar to him. "This one is on the house" she purred slyly and winked at him, picking up her own glass and heading for a nearby booth.

He grabbed his glass and sat down across from her. "So…?"

"So…?" she replied.

"So…you going anywhere after you're done here?" he asked coyly as he gulped down the dark liquid. The harsh drink burned the back of his throat and he had a hard time keeping his cool as he choked and coughed. "Damn woman! What the hell did you put in this?" he smiled and sat the empty glass back down on the table.

Kairi smiled back and effortlessly downed her own drink in one swallow, licking her lips in satisfaction. "Mmmm…good isn't it?" she reached across the table and picked up one of the ice cubes out of Sora's glass. She locked eyes with him and licked the brown dripping substance off the cube seductively before popping it into her mouth and crunching it in between her teeth. She briefly broke her gaze on him… "It's just one of my…creations…" She swallowed the melted ice and looked back at the stunned guy sitting across from her. "What was it you asked me, again??" she tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyebrows and pouting her lower lip out in "concentration". "Oh…right…what am I doing tonight after I'm done with the bar…" She picked up another ice cube out of his glass and held it between her fingers, running the cold wet block along her lips. "Well…I guess it depends…" She dropped the cube into her own glass and licked the liquid from her lips.

Sora was completely fixated on woman in front of him, realizing this was probably her way of getting back at him for his little antics earlier. He didn't care…it was incredibly sexy… "Oh? And just what would that depend on?" he lowered his voice as he leaned across the table.

Kairi, in turn, leaned across the table as well. She met him halfway, her mouth close to his ear as she whispered "If you and your band can get up the nerve to ask me and my girlfriends to come hang out with you" she purposefully let her lips skim the bottom of his ear lobe before she leaned back into the booth cushion behind her with a very satisfied look in her eyes.

The combination of her hot breath on his neck and the coldness still on her lips from the ice nearly made Sora jump out of skin. "Well then…" he said huskily as he stood up and tried to calmly collect himself as he grabbed the two empty glasses, "…why don't you and your girlfriends come by the trailer in about thirty minutes?" He smiled at her as he walked over to the bar to hand Ollete the dirty glasses. Then he turned and made his way back over to the stage to help the guys finish breaking down the set.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was still spread out in a mess, strewn across the dark alley when he heard the clicking of her boots on the pavement behind him. Sora was bent over and laying his Gibson in the case when he realized she was standing behind him. "Hey babe…glad you could make it—"

"First, of all…don't call me 'babe' and secondly…we are not going to hang out in that shabby little trailer." Kairi scowled at him and turned to walk back towards the bar.

"Hey! Kairi wait up! I didn't—"

"We're going to my house. When you guys are finished loading up, meet us back inside the bar." She said over her shoulder as she walked back into the bar.

"Hell yeah! Axel? Did you hear that dude?" Roxas exclaimed as he bounded out of the trailer.

"Fuck yeah man! We're getting some tonight!" Axel joked as he held his hands in C shapes out in front of him and thrust his hips several times. The lit cigarette in his mouth sagged as he rolled his eyes and threw back his head in mock-orgasm.

"Man. Cut it out." Sora grabbed a drum case and shoved it into Axel's chest. "Just finish loading up so we go!"

"Easy with the drums, man!" Roxas grabbed the case from Axel and glared at Sora. He carefully set the case down in the trailer.

"I've gotta tell ya man," Riku grabbed Sora around the neck, twisting him into a headlock as he rubbed his knuckles across the top of Sora's head. "…I'm proud of you. I'm usually the one picking up all the girls. It's about time you initiated something!" He laughed and released his grip on Sora's head.

Sora immediately shot up and ran his fingers through his hair "Dammit Riku, you know I hate it when you do that!" he scowled. "Let's just get this shit packed up so we can go!"

"Yes sir!" Riku saluted his friend and Sora smirked as he grabbed a case and heaved it into the trailer. The guys hurriedly loaded up the rest of the gear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi sipped on her beer as she sat at the bar, waiting patiently for the back door to open, signaling it was time to leave.

"So…" Namine looked over at her friend, eyeing her intently.

"What?" Kairi turned and looked at her confusingly.

"What do you mean, 'what?'" Selphie scolded. "So…what _exactly_ are we waiting for…" both girls sat looking at Kairi, waiting for an answer.

Kairi sighed before talking another gulp from her beer. "We are meeting up with the band after they're finished loading up…" Kairi closed her eyes and the words spilled out of mouth, and she was actually a little embarrassed by them. She was not usually so bold when it came to men, and she was afraid of what her friends might think of her forwardness.

"You mean…the band…the one that was here tonight…the one that guy…" A smile spread across Olette's face as a light bulb went on inside her head, "Ohhh…I get it." She huffed and smirked at Kairi as she gulped down her own beer.

"WHAT?!" Kairi was all of a sudden on the defensive as she peered at Olette over the rim of her bottle.

"Nothing!" Olette threw her hands up in surrender "He's hot! I don't blame you!" She smiled as she took another drink.

"So, what's the plan, Kai?" Namine asked before popping the lid off her own bottle as she sat on the bar top in front of them. "It's late; everything will be closed by the time we get out of here."

"I know…" Kairi shifted her gaze "That's why we are all going to go over to the house…" She shrugged her shoulders and winced at her roommate, desperately hoping Namine wouldn't be offended or irritated at her spur-of-the-moment invitation.

"Oh…" Namine's eyes fell and she took a deep breath. "Well then…I guess it's a good thing I cleaned the house today!" she giggled as she gulped down the beer in her hand.


	4. Beerbitch

Beer-bitch

"Dammit, I can't believe I forgot to leave the porch light on…" Namine cursed as she struggled in the dark, trying to fit her key into the lock on the front door. Selphie and Olette had gone to get their things, and would be coming by soon. Everyone else (Kairi, Namine, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel) was crowded on the small front porch while Namine fought with the door lock.

"Here," Roxas offered a small flashlight he conveniently kept on his keychain.

"Oh! Thanks…" Namine took the light. "There!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she pushed open the door.

"Nice place…" Sora smiled as the group walked into the small foyer.

"Thanks!" Kairi and Namine replied in unison. "It could stand to be a bit larger," Kairi went on, "but it serves its purpose for us. Ummm, here let me give you guys a quick tour so everyone knows where everything is!"

She pointed straight ahead, "Living room is through there…" she took an immediate left into a small but clean kitchen "…obviously this is the kitchen…" Sora walked over to the fridge and made room for the case of beer they had brought back from the bar. The group walked through the galley kitchen and took a left into a small hallway. "Let's see…bathroom is right here…that door leads to the garage…that door is just a closet…" Kairi continued as they entered the large living room. "And again, here is the living room!" She turned back towards the foyer and looked at the stairs. "And upstairs are just our bedrooms and a bathroom. Soooo…that area is off limits!" She said smiling.

"That's what she thinks…" Riku muttered under his breath and nudged Sora in the ribs.

Sora rolled his eyes at his friend and looked around the living room. It was rather large and was mostly white. A pale blue sectional sofa wrapped around a large square coffee table in the middle of the room. And across from that sat an oversized entertainment center jammed with books, CDs, and a small television. A piano was pushed against the wall opposite the TV behind the sectional, and Sora wondered which one of the girls could play. The walls were painted white and were covered in floor to ceiling windows perpendicular to the TV. A large pair of French doors led out onto a covered deck; and beyond that…

"Dude! Is that the beach?!" Roxas exclaimed in delight as he rushed through the living room and peered through the glass in the door.

"Yep," Namine followed him over to the door and flipped a few light switches, illuminating the deck and a little beyond.

Sora looked over at Kairi, "Okay, okay… I am a guy who can admit when he is wrong…this is way better than our 'shabby trailer'" Kairi smiled as he threw his hands up in front of his face in surrender.

"Come on! Let's go swimming!" Roxas exclaimed as he pulled open the door and grabbed Namine by the hand. "I haven't seen the beach in like forever!" he yelled as he pulled Namine behind him. She tripped along the sand as the short heels on her white sandals dug into the loose earth.

Sora made his way over to the entertainment center and randomly flipped through the CDs packed on its shelves, briefly skimming over the titles as he searched for one to play. Riku turned toward Kairi "You got a cooler around here somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah…it's in the garage." She managed before Riku and Axel darted off into the garage to retrieve said cooler.

Kairi walked over by Sora… "Can I help you find something?" she leaned up behind him and said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah…" he turned back towards her, both hands holding out several CD cases. "What's the deal?? No Worlds Apart?" he asked smiling, putting on his best pouting face.

"Who needs a CD when I have the real deal standing in my living room?" she replied coyly.

"Touché…" he picked one of the CDs out his pile and jammed it into the stereo nearby. "I do have to admit that you have pretty good taste in music. Maybe we can practice some of those killer moves of yours?" he pulled her closer to him and started pulsating his hips against hers with the beat of the song.

"Hey, shit-for-brains, why don't you make yourself useful and help us fill this ice chest with the booze!" Riku hollered from the kitchen. "We're going to need it if we want to go to the beach, unless you plan on playing 'beer-bitch' again Sora."

Kairi giggled. "Well then…I guess we'll have to save practice for later. Sounds like we're going swimming."

Sora leaned in and purred in her ear, "Rrrr…you mean I get to see you in a bikini?"

Kairi placed her palms on his chest and lightly pushed him away, "Easy, tiger…" she murmured. _Play your cards right, and that might not be all you see tonight…_ she thought as she winked at him and turned towards the stairs. Namine had made her way back up to the house to change into a swim suit. "Make yourselves comfortable," she called over her shoulder as they darted up the stairs, "We'll be back down in a sec."

"Okay, I call dibs on the redhead." Riku said as threw his arms around Axel and Sora, handing them each a frosty beer bottle.

"Oh baby! You can have me!" Axel screeched as he threw his arms around Riku's shoulder, causing Sora to fall back into the chair behind him.

"Man! Get the fuck off of me!" Riku yelled, throwing Axel into the couch. All three cracked up laughing.

"Fuck you dude! I saw her first." Sora laughed as he elbowed his friend in the side.

"Saw who first?"

Riku, whose back was to the foyer, turned to see who the voice was coming from. Standing right in front of him was Selphie, dressed in a light pink halter style bikini top with a white sheer scarf tied around her hips, covering her matching pink bottoms.

"Umm…nothing…I was just telling the guys how…I…umm…" Riku was stumbling over his words as Selphie looked at him quizzically. "I just…wanted to…umm…"

"What my illiterate friend here is trying to say," Sora interjected, throwing an arm around his stuttering companion, "is that he would like to take you swimming now…" Sora shoved Riku as an attempt to revive his dumbfounded friend.

"Right, swimming…" Riku grinned at the confused woman in front of him.

"Okay," she said smiling warmly at him, "that sounds nice."

She interlaced an arm through his and the couple disappeared out through the backdoor.

"What the hell was that all about?" Axel laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never seen Riku dumbstruck in front of a woman like that…it was almost like…he had a heart!"

"Maybe our little Riku is growing up!" Sora laughed as he took a long swallow from the beer chilling in his hand.

Being the lead singer of a hot new band, Riku was used to having women throw themselves at him. Sora just figured the sleeping around was part of the lead singer lifestyle. Riku was always "Mr. Cool" and he knew just what to say to the ladies. Sora was ashamed to say that he credited almost everything he knew about women to Riku; although he usually was not quite as smooth as his silver haired companion. They had known each other almost their entire life, growing up basically as brothers; they had even started the band together while they were still in high school. Once college had started, they met Axel and Roxas…and Worlds Apart really took off.

Olette had also entered when Selphie did, and she stood in the foyer fumbling through a bag. Her orange two piece suit contrasted nicely against her long dark hair that fell around her face as she continued to dig through the bag. Axel nudged Sora in the ribs. "Dude, watch…and learn…" he muttered under his breath.

Axel ran his fingers through his wild red hair and winked at Sora as he raced over to the long-legged brunette who had apparently found what it was she was looking for. He whispered something in her ear, and Sora tried hard not laugh when Olette looked at Axel like she would slap him. Instead, she actually smiled at him slyly and Axel handed her his beer. He threw an arm around her shoulders and one under her knees. He picked her up and walked out the back door, winking once again at Sora as he passed.

Sora stood in the living room alone, completely dumbfounded at how smooth Axel was. "How the hell does he _do_ that?!" he asked himself out loud. He shook his head in disbelief and downed the rest of his beer. Suddenly two hands reached around his face, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" same a sultry voice in his ear. She was close enough behind him that he could feel her breasts on his back and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed against him.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Maybe you should give me a hint." He smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I think you know exactly who it is." With that, she brushed her lips against the patch of skin behind his earlobe and ran her tongue up the length of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Damn woman. You are good at that," he pulled her hands down from his eyes, and just as he was about the turn around to face her, she walked around in front of him and started flipping switches on the stereo like nothing happened.

"Well don't just stand there." She laughed as she switched on the speakers on the deck. "Grab that cooler and let's go swim!" she winked at him as she and Namine headed out the back door.

He watched Kairi walk out onto the deck. Her turquoise bikini was tied low on each hip and behind her neck and across her back. Her curvy figure filled out the swim suit perfectly, especially the triangle top. Dark tan lines crept around the edges of her suit and he could see the entire red tattoo on her lower back. It was in the shape of a heart with tribal designs coming out on each side. She went over to a built-in chest against the railing of the deck and pulled out several towels and handed them to Namine. Sora frowned at the pale skinned blonde in the white bikini. No doubt, Namine was beautiful, but he wondered how someone who lived on an island could stay so pale.

His attention soon went back to Kairi as she pulled out a long lighter from the same chest. She went about lighting the numerous tiki torches that lined the deck and were scattered along the beach in front of the house.

Sora looked around the empty room and realized that he had been left to carry the cooler. "What the fuck." He muttered as he grabbed the handles and effortlessly heaved the cooler to his chest, "Why do I always get stuck carrying the beer?!"


	5. Revenge

**A/N: **This chap is a little more racey than the first ones…

Revenge

Kairi looked around the beach as she made her way down to the shoreline. Namine and Olette were balancing precariously on Roxas' and Axel's shoulders (respectively) as they tried their best to push the other off their perch. Olette succeeded as Roxas and Namine went barreling into the knee deep water. Kairi laughed out loud as they both came up coughing and sputtering. Selphie and Riku were no where to be seen, and Kairi rolled her eyes. _Typical_ _Selph… Always in some guy's pants… She is such a flirt! I saw her oggling that singer all night. _Once she reached a section of the beach that she was pleased with, she unrolled a few of the beach towels and lit the tiki torches surrounding them. She heard Sora drop the cooler behind her and shrieked when a frosty beer bottle rolled across her bare stomach.

"Thirsty?" he smirked as she grabbed the beer from his hand. He turned to the towel beside her.

Kairi noticed the shirts and shoes scattered along the beach and realized that none of the guys probably had swim trunks with them; however, Sora was the only one who wasn't wearing shorts. "So what exactly do you plan on swimming in?" she asked as she sat the unopened bottle on top of the cooler.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled his tank top over his head. His bare chest was one to marvel at and Kairi found her heartbeat accelerating as she watched him. The light from the tiki torches cast shadows across the crevices and prominences in his chest and abs, detailing every muscular outline. "Kairi?"

"Oh…huh?" Kairi's reverie was broken.

"I said…what do you mean?" Kairi just stared at him. "….about what I plan on swimming in…"

"Oh…nothing…nothing…" she stammered.

He bent over to untie his shoes and she noticed a dark black tattoo going up the back of his neck. It looked like some sort of key. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it until now. It was very different from the tribal tattoo encircling his left bicep and Kairi made a mental note to ask him about it later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the show…

"Right..." He pulled off his sneakers and socks, laying them beside his shirt. "You feeling okay?"

"Who? Me? Yeah…I'm fine." She choked as he started to unbuckle the belt around his hips. "I just, uh…" He unzipped his pants, revealing black cotton boxer briefs underneath. She inhaled sharply as he gripped the tiki torch beside him for support and pulled his legs out of his jeans. His legs, matching the rest of his body, were long and lean. The boxer briefs came down a little past mid-thigh and she could faintly make out a tan line just underneath where they ended.

"I mean…I…" she stuttered as her eyes ran along every angle on his nearly naked body.

He looked up at her smugly. "What's wrong…" she held her breath as he took a few steps towards her and whispered in her ear…"you like what you see?" Before she could react, he picked her up as Axel had done Olette earlier and started taking long strides toward the shoreline.

"Sora!" she laughed as she pushed against his chest, trying to free herself from his grasp. "You know, I have legs…I can walk by myself!"

"Hope you're ready to get wet." He replied mischievously as he waded into the salty shallow water. Once he got about mid-thigh he looked at her giving her a rogue grin.

"Don't you dare!" she glared at him as he swung her back and forth and finally launched her far out into the dark waters. "Soraaa!!" she screeched before hitting the water's surface.

He laughed and dove into the waves to swim towards her. He surfaced a few away from her, and found that he could easily stand in the water. The waves reached about half way up his chest, and just under her shoulders. She immediately turned to him and glared. "What?" he asked innocently, "Did I do something wrong?" he laughed as she frowned at him, which only made her frown deepen.

Finally, she gave in to the humor of the situation and, despite her best efforts, smiled at him. "Don't think I won't get my revenge on you." She answered slyly.

"Oh, I hope you do…" he winked at her. "You cold?" His expression changed into one of concern.

"What do you m-m-mean?" she stammered.

"I can here your teeth chattering from here." He answered softly, "Come here." He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her elbows, pulling her into him.

The full moon bathed the beach in a soft blue glow, reflecting in her deep violet eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hair fell in thick crimson waves, sticking to her face and dripping down her back. He gently peeled a few of the strands from her forehead and softened them back into the rest of her hair. He could feel the rise and fall of her breasts on his bare chest, and he tightened his grip around her as he leaned into her ear, "Better know?"

"Almost…" she answered softly as she raised her face.

"What do you mean alm—" he started to pull away to see her reaction, but suddenly stopped when he felt the warmth of her lips on his throat. He stood in the water, motionless as she slowly left a trail of soft kisses from his Adam's apple to his ear. Her palms were placed flatly on his chest and as his heart pounded in his rib cage he was sure that she must be able to hear it, or at least feel it.

A quiet moan escaped his lips as he felt a familiar constricting in his tight boxer briefs. His grip around her waist tightened as she licked at his earlobe and sucked on the sensitive skin under his ear. He buried his head into her hair and breathed in the clean scent of vanilla and coconut as he ran his hands up and down her curvy hips. His fingers grazed over the ties on either hip as he tried desperately to resist the urges coursing through his body.

She slowly pulled her face out of the crook of his neck as she snaked her hands up his chest and the back of his head, finally burying her fingers in his wet hair. He pulled on arm from behind her back and lightly brushed her cheek with his palm as he firmly immersed his fingers in the hair at the back of her head. She leaned into his touch, consequently closing some of the distance between their lips. She hovered over his parted lips, and he could feel her warm breath on his mouth, sending a tingling feeling from the base of his skull to his tailbone. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, intending on finishing the last bit of distance separating them and kiss her. Instead, he felt her tilt her head back and her bottom lip just barely graze over his top lip. He tried again, but this time she leaned backwards to dodge his kiss.

He opened his eyes and was even further aroused at the violet playful gleam that he saw staring back at him. She leaned into him and ran her tongue along his top lip, but once again, when he tried to reciprocate, she just turned her head slightly; only to lean back into him, her lips only a hairsbreadth away from his. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he tried to calm the growing bulge in his groin. Finally, her lips met his in a soft kiss, and he immediately pulled his other hand from her waist and buried it on the other side of her head as he held her face in between his thumbs…he wasn't going to let her get away this time. The feeling of her salty sweet lips on his sent an electric shock through his body and set his skin on fire. She was intoxicating. He wanted more. He licked at the corner of her mouth, begging for entry.

However, entry was denied as she pulled her hands out his hair and planted them on either side of his face in a similar grasp that he held her. She pulled out of the lip lock and he could feel her mouth curl into a smile against his lips. "I told you…" She whispered, her lips grazing over his as she spoke, "…that I would get my revenge." With that she pulled out his grasp smiling coyly and waded through the water towards the shoreline; leaving a very aroused, very confused Sora standing alone in the chest-deep water. He let out a slight huff and smiled at her figure as she made her way to the beach. He knew exactly what she was doing…she was teasing him…playing hard to get. "Well, two can play at this game…" he said under his breath as he regained his composure, repositioned himself, and followed her towards the shoreline.

---------------------------------

**A/N: **Haha, Kairi's playing hard to get and leaves Sora hanging (no pun intended…) To clear up any confusion…Sora is not a keyblade bearer in this story (I just wanted to give him the key tattoo to tie more into the game…it's more of an irony kind of thing) If I get any reviews wanting me to have him explain the tat to Kairi, then I will. But for now I think I will just leave it at that!!


	6. Game On

**A/N: **Okay people…here is how it's going to be from now on… I don't get reviews, I don't post the new chapter…simple as that! Three reviews for this chap means you folks can continue enjoying the story… That being said, thank you to the _**four **_people who have reviewed so far.

Game On

Kairi smiled to herself coyly as she waded across the shallow waves and made her way over to where Namine was sitting wrapped up in a towel beside Roxas. She was very pleased with her performance, and she knew that she left Sora wanting more. Problem was…she wanted more too. She had planned on teasing him a little more, but when she finally let him kiss her…her knees went weak and the world fell out from underneath her. She had to abruptly end the kiss before she got her head out of the game.

"Hey girl," Kairi greeted Namine and nodded at Roxas as she wrapped her own towel tightly around her shoulders. "Where's Lett?"

"Oh, she ran inside to get something. She'll be back in a minute." Namine's long blond hair hung in wet strands down her back and her dark eyeliner was smeared in a dusty brown shadow under each eye, yet she was still stunning. Kairi had always been jealous of her natural beauty, ever since Nam moved to Destiny Island when they were in high school. Not that Kairi thought herself ugly, she just envied Namine's ability to stand out in a crowd (in a good way).

"I see…" Kairi grabbed a cold beer out of the ice chest and plopped down beside her friend as she noticed Sora making his way up the beach towards them. "So, what did she need to go get?" she asked as she twisted the cap off.

"Well, the guys were talking about playing some drinking games, so I think she and Axel went to go find some liquor." She answered before taking a drink of her own beer.

"Does she even know where we keep that stuff?"

"Probably not, they've been gone for a while now…" Namine answered. Roxas chuckled beside her.

"Well, in that case," Kairi stood up and wrapped her towel around her shoulders again, "I guess maybe I should go see if she needs help finding it."

"Finding what?" Kairi jumped at the sound of his voice behind her, and smiled as she turned around to face Sora.

"Well, I think your buddy is trying to get my friend drunk so he can take advantage of her!" she laughed

"Kairi!" Namine objected behind her.

Kairi giggled, "I'm just kidding Nam!" she turned back to Sora, "I'm going to run inside and help Olette find the stash. You wanna come with?"

"Yeah, just give me sec." he answered as he grabbed his jeans, "I want to get out of these wet shorts." He glared at her playfully, "That is, of course, if you can control your desire to ravage me."

Kairi blushed madly as she turned back towards the house and Namine yelped as she covered her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Roxas just groaned into his beer bottle and rolled his eyes. _Since when did Sora turn into Riku? _

Kairi could hear him behind her, fumbling with his 'shorts' that clung oh so nicely to him. She was almost sad that he would be replacing them by the baggy faded blue jeans… oh well, at least he would be going commando.

"Okay," he answered as he buckled the belt once more around his hips, "I'm decent."

Kairi spun back around and smiled shyly, motioning towards the house. "Shall we?" He returned the smile and the two walked silently towards the house. Kairi stole sideways glances at him and felt a familiar heat pool in the pit of her stomach as her eyes wandered up and down his lean muscular body. The jeans rode low on his hips, about two inches below his navel, revealing the muscular crease of his pelvis. Kairi's face flushed as she tried to keep her focus on the sand in front of her.

When they reached the house, Olette and Axel were nowhere to be found. _Figures…_ "I'm going to go get some shot glasses. You can hang those," she said nodded towards the wet black ball in his hand, "in the downstairs bathroom."

"Right," he answered smugly, "Because the upstairs is 'off limits'. Right?" he winked at her and turned towards the bathroom.

She smirked at him as she felt the heat rise in her face…again… and turned to the cabinet in the kitchen that held the liquor. After some thought, she grabbed a bottle of tequila and a few limes from the fruit bowel on the counter. Then she turned her attention to a tall cabinet above the sink, "Damn, why do I have to put everything on the top shelf?" she cursed as she stood on her toes, stretching for the row of shot glasses just out of reach.

"Here…" Sora came up behind her and placed his palm on the countertop in front of her. She could feel the muscles in his bare chest rise and fall against her back as he whispered in her ear, "Let me help you with that." His hot breath on the back of her neck sent a wave of shivers down her spine as he reached into the cabinet and effortlessly pulled out a few of the shot glasses.

"Thanks," she murmured as she ran some cold water over the glasses to knock off the dust. Her breath stopped short in her throat and her knees went weak as Sora slowly pulled the towel off the back of her shoulders to expose the thin straps of her bikini top. He let the edges of the towel pool around her elbows and waist as he began a trail of soft wet kisses on the back of her neck, starting at the hairline just behind her ear.

"Anything, for you…" he whispered against her bare skin as he planted his other palm on the countertop in front of them, cornering her between the sink and his naked chest. She sighed heavily and he could feel her skin shiver against his lips as they continued to explore her shoulders and neck. He slowly moved his hands up her arms, his grip getting firmer as her neared her exposed shoulders.

Kairi was motionless in his embrace, the water still running into the glasses and spilling over the edges. She moaned softly as his fingers massaged her shoulders and his kisses got more vigorous at the sides of her neck. He ran his tongue along the thin skin just behind her ear and wrapped both index fingers around the thin straps of her top, pulling them to the edge of her shoulders. She could feel her heart thunder against her ribcage as he slowly rocked his hips against hers. He moaned softly in her ear as the bulge in his pants rubbed against the small of her back. She whimpered at the contact and clutched at the countertop in front of her with her free hand to steady herself as the towel around her elbows plummeted to her feet. He wrapped his fingers under her jaw and gently pulled her head back onto his shoulder. "Mmmm Kairi…" he growled in her ear as he ran his fingers down her throat with subtle pressure. "You taste so good."

Kairi's breaths came out in ragged exhalations as she arched her back and reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair. He buried his face in crook of her neck and continued sucking and nipping at her skin as his hand continued down her chest. She moaned as his wrist grazed over her breast and his fingers lightly brushed across her bare stomach. Her heart raced with anticipation as his hands moved down the front of her thighs, his fingers digging softly into her bare skin. He moaned into her neck as he made little circles on the sides of her thighs with the palms of his hands. He raised his lips to her ear again as he planted his hands on her hips, clutching her hips bones firmly as he thrust his erection into the small of her back again. She moaned in response as the heat between her legs intensified. "Do you want me?" he groaned in her ear as he thrust his hips into hers again.

Her heart skipped a beat and her body felt limp against his and she tried to form her words. Her skin tingled beneath his touch and he had lit a fire inside of her that she was sure only he could extinguish. She turned her head to face him, buried her fingers in his hair, and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. This time, he took control of the kiss, and when his tongue licked at the crease of her lips, she gladly let it slip into her mouth. The fire inside of her intensified even more as he explored her mouth with his tongue and ran his hands up her sides, grabbing her free arm in the act to wrap it around his neck as well. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest on her back increase in tempo as the kiss deepened. While her heart thundered in her ears, her lungs burned with the need for air. He must have felt the need as well, for when they pulled out of the kiss, they were both short of breath. "Does that answer your question?" she gasped between breaths.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Oh man…I am evil, yes? What will Sora do? Is this just him getting back at Kairi for what happened in the water?? Give me reviews and you will find out!


	7. I Never Loose

**A/N: **I added a few things to the chapter since updating it yesterday. It still needed something… I also renamed the chapter from a line in the song earlier "Inside of You" _For now I'll play the game, but I'm waiting for your move. But I've got to say… That I never loose…" _I thought it was fitting… So here it is… the chap that you've all been waiting for. Remember this story is rated M for a reason!! If it sucks, I'm sorry, this is the first one of these I have ever written. Enjoy and review:)

I Never Loose

Kairi's world stood still around her as Sora grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. She didn't see Namine and Roxas sneaking up the stairs in front of her, she didn't hear the water still running over the broken shot glasses in the sink behind her, and she didn't feel the small goose-bumps forming over her damp skin as the air conditioner kicked on above her. All she could see was the lustful sapphire eyes that she was melting in, all she could hear was her heart thundering in her ears, and all she could feel was the fervent desire coursing through her body.

Sora's lips came crashing down on hers in a fiery kiss as he grabbed Kairi under each thigh and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, never breaking the passion sparking between their tongues. He moaned into her mouth as the prominent bulge in his jeans pressed into her and she tightened her legs' grip around his waist. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. He ran his hands up and down her slender thighs while he sucked and licked at her bottom lip.

He literally took her breath away, and when her lungs began to burn with the need for air, she pulled away, unaware that he had already started up the stairs. When they reached the small landing at the top he paused between two bedroom doors and the open bathroom.

"Which room is yours?" Sora asked raucously as Kairi kissed hungrily at the side of his neck. He didn't wait for an answer when he heard the familiar voice of a certain blond drummer coming from behind one door; he turned the opposite direction and intruded into a small bedroom. The room was dark, and as he groped awkwardly at the light switches beside the door, Kairi raised her hands behind his head and clapped once to turn on the small lamp sitting on the bedside stand.

Sora wasted no time, and after a few long strides he collapsed onto Kairi on top of the bed, careful not to exert his full weight on her petit frame. She loosened her grip around his hips and let her feet rest on his thighs as he kneeled over her, one arm supporting his weight, the other hand resting lightly on her hip. His lips grazed across hers before he planted them fervently under her chin. He kissed a soft wet trail down her throat and across her collarbone as he fumbled with the tie behind her neck. She giggled at his struggles as she reached one hand up behind her to pull the string. "Need a little help with that?" she asked slyly as the knot loosened and the strings fell to her shoulders.

She felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin as he continued to kiss along the upper parts of her chest, her bathing suit top now loosely clinging to her breasts. She strained to control her breathing as the hand lightly gripping her waist softly wandered up her bare stomach. A muffled groan escaped her as Sora clutched her breast gently through the thin fabric, his kisses reaching the deep valley between them. He silently slipped his hand underneath the cloth. His fingers were callused and rough from playing guitar, but the sensation of his soft smooth palm against her sensitive bare skin caused her to arch her back slightly as he intensified his hold on her.

She moaned against his touch as his lips and tongue explored her other breast and she felt all her inhibitions slip away with the rest of her top as he threw it to the ground. Her feet slipped off his thighs to the edge of the bed as she ran her fingers through his thick spiky hair. The heat between her legs grew hotter as he flicked his tongue over her nipple and ran his hand back down her stomach to grab her hip again firmly.

She pulled gently at the back of his head, and he responded by planting his lips again on hers in a passionate kiss. Kairi's mind was spinning while Sora's tongue danced against hers, his thumb massaging firm little circles against her hip bone. She licked and sucked on his bottom lip and he growled softly as she grabbed him around the front of his belt and forcefully pulled his hips into hers.

Sora inhaled sharply as Kairi pulled at his belt buckle, undid his pants, and slipped her hand down the front of his jeans. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her sweet-smelling crimson locks as she slowly ran her fingers down the soft skin under his navel. He moaned into her neck as she traced her fingers along the front of his pelvis and grazed across his erection, sending a rush of pleasure through Sora's body. He quivered at her touch as she wrapped her fingers around him firmly. "Wow," her voice quiet and breathy, "I didn't think you would be so big."

A grin spread its way across Sora's lips as his ego sky rocketed. "You have no idea." He growled in her ear as he thrust his hips against hers sharply.

"Well why don't you show me…" she whispered breathily as she pulled her hand from his pants and wrapped her toes into his belt loops, pulling his jeans down to his knees. He quickly kicked off the rest of his jeans and pulled at the strings at both of Kairi's hips to shed her of her bikini bottoms. He laid back down over her and Kairi gasped as she felt his fingers slid in between her legs. She moaned in response to his caresses and she smiled as the song from earlier that night replayed in her head… _What do I have to do, to get inside of you…_

She clutched the bed sheets underneath her as his fingers were replaced by something much bigger. The heat building up inside of her intensified as he moved against her, rocking his hips against hers in a rhythm that sent waves of pleasure crashing through Kairi's body. His thrusts were deep and she moaned his name against his lips and dug her fingers in the soft skin at the back of Sora's neck as she drug her nails down his spine. He quickly wrapped his arm that was not supporting him under her knee, pulling it up to her chest. The new position allowed him to thrust deeper and the burning inferno that was lit in the pit of her stomach began to take over Kairi's senses as she met his thrusts halfway, rocking her hips in tune with his. He quickened his pace, and dropped his head into her neck as he breathed raggedly into her ear.

As Sora felt the intensity in his groin reach its peak, he thrust deeper into her. Her thighs quivered underneath him and he moaned loudly as he could feel her tightening around him as she climaxed. She cried out in satisfaction as he thrust deeply one last time before the heat pooling in his groin released itself and he called out a broken version of her name.

He collapsed on top of her, each elbow on either side of her head as he supported himself on his forearms. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his back, his muscles shivering against her touch as he steadied his breathing and regained his senses.

After a few minutes he drew a deep breath, "Kairi?"

"Yeah?" she asked as he pulled his face out of her neck and landed soft warm kisses all over her face.

"That was incredible." He responded between kisses. "You've got me."

She giggled underneath him as she continued to caress his back lightly, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, if you want me… I'm yours." He replied seriously as he gazed into her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair softly. "I mean, I want this to be more than just this…"

She smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I think I would like that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know I didn't add much… I just thought it still needed something… I'm still not sure I'm completely satisfied with it, but oh well… I'm debating on whether or not I want to end the story here, or continue with one more chapter. Let me know what you think:)


	8. Readers

To my readers…

I have come to a resolution on whether or not to continue this story… Worlds Apart is hearby dubbed "Complete!" I know… I'm sorry to all those who wanted me to update…

BUT!! I am considering writing another story from the same story line, but from Roxas' and Namine's POVs… Review and let me know what you think of the idea!!


End file.
